


笼中雀

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	笼中雀

  “杨九郎，我已经把我的耐心用完了，你敢跑我就把你腿打折，我说到做到。”

 

                “你...唔”

 

         没有任何温柔的吻，一种强迫臣服的拼杀，舌尖渐渐裹挟着淡淡血腥，杨九郎觉得有些窒息感，不自觉本能的挣扎了一下，整个人就被死死压住，手突然被人捆住，眼前也被什么东西蒙上。

 

         视觉被蒙蔽，感官刺激开始强烈，身后隔着一层衣物却依旧能感受到地板微凉，心里不住都想着接下来会发生什么，不住的开始慌张。

 

         听见一阵窸窣声，腰上一沉感受到张云雷的体温，随后一只手开始扯自己的衣服，半天没解开，张云雷开始直接扯。

 

              “你把扣子侧着。”

 

         有了杨九郎的提示，衣服还是成功被扯烂，张云雷的手游走在细嫩皮肉上，时不时的挑逗让杨九郎开始低喘。 

 

          乳珠在张云雷手里玩出了花，感受到胸口温热濡湿，玩熟的肉珠被张云雷纳入口内，舔吮。杨九郎突然走了一下神在想，这男人这玩意有什么好玩的。

 

      突然一只手滑下去，扶起来欲望，撸动着，感觉到自己慢慢被挑逗起来，呼吸声逐渐沉重，手指尖灵巧的搔撩。

 

       陌生的快感像一根长有倒刺的荆棘，杨九郎被狠狠的推进去，兴奋战栗起来。      

 

              “嗯…呼……”

 

        看着杨九郎张开唇一副痴态 ，就喜欢看他被欲望逼到角落里时候那副样子。

 

        更加卖力的在冠部缭绕，重于在不断刺激下，释放出来，浓烈的荷尔蒙蔓延开来，粘稠的液体声音，极大的刺激了感官。

 

        自己双腿被撑开，一双微凉的双手从脚盘游到大腿根部，爱抚他大腿内侧柔的嫩肉，最后手指停在穴口不断戳刺。不断被威胁着的穴口不自觉的不断瑟缩着。

 

         突然一根指骨没入穴内，疼的刚刚被抚慰的快感都被一齐轰出去，冷汗冒了出来，这要是让他硬来，明天就得去医院。

 

                “你别强来，买了润滑没。”

 

     张云雷一愣，手指不住又往里送了点。

 

                 “嘶，你要是不想明天上新闻，去找个什么可以用来润滑的东西！”

 

                “不用！”

 

                “你是不是想我死？”

 

       后穴中的手指被抽出，杨九郎长出一口气感受到张云雷起身去了什么地方翻找什么，不一会就回来了。

 

          冰凉的膏体涂上肉穴口，张云雷把它整个按住轻轻地摩挲，待到它有了开始变的滑滑时再把手指往里探，第一根手指成功探入，手指感受到的穴内的推挤，杨九郎被蒙上眼睛都感受到张云雷爆发的荷尔蒙，尽量控制着自己的欲望，再加一指缓慢探索看着杨九郎适应后，最后三根长指并拢，探入。

 

                “……呃啊！……”      

 

      不断地戳弄， 看着只能发出气音的杨九郎，张云雷感觉自己欲望里又牵出别的东西。  诡谲地想起之前的事便更加猛烈的戳刺，让杨九郎泛起泪雾很快被蒙在眼上的丝带吸收，杨九郎看不见张云雷的样子，却也感受到突然粗暴的动作。

 

                 “那么喜欢和别人勾肩搭背？”

 

                 “我……呃真的……没。”

 

                “你说你这幅骚样子被人看见他们会怎么看你了？”

 

                “说……嗯…什么垃圾话……，要做就做啊…嘴…干净点…”

 

        张云雷牙咬在一起，抽出穴内的手指，再狠狠扇了一巴掌在杨九郎大腿上，二话不说径直顶了进去。

 

                “嘶——”   

 

        突然的侵袭，穴口皱褶被彻底拉平，尺寸不小，扩张不够。 就算那东西插入后便没有动作，但尖锐的痛觉让杨九郎浮起一层冷汗。   

 

              “出切！”

 

             “你放松。 ”

 

             “你躺下…嗯…试试。”

 

    双手按紧杨九郎的的腿，一挺腰向前猛的推进，肉刃一点一点大举进犯，茎身撑开穴道。   杨九郎不住上弓起上身，为了能持续压进张云雷直接将杨九郎一只腿扛到肩头，张云雷俯下上身，手肘撑在他的臂旁 ， 直至，炙热的硬物连根部都埋进。   

 

            “呃，姓张...的！”

 

        杨九郎可怜的呜咽声，刺激了充盈的后穴中的张云雷，在不断挺动力量中，杨九郎虚脱地喘着气，冰冷的地面被呼吸的热气雾化

 

         甬道本能地适应著的粗暴的对待，温弱地吞纳。    

 

         “……喊什么，不舒服吗？”

 

       张云雷的声音一向张扬，沉浸肉欲时声音变低沉性感。

 

         逐渐彻底适应穴道开始不断蠕动，推挤着茎身，张云雷一咬牙，按着腰身开始顶弄抽插。

 

        敏感点被发觉，杨九郎直接沉沦在欲海中翻腾，不断定弄，快意顺着背脊一阵席卷，再也抑制不住呻吟出声。

 

        最后杨九郎第一次就被迫体验了地板，卧室，卫生间，一齐来了一边，直到意识迷离，才被放过。

 

                   “张云...雷，你他...妈发...情...”

 

        话没说完就昏过去。


End file.
